By All Means
by galiophy
Summary: Drabbles about Matsuoka and Izumi in their daily as Princesses. shonen ai, slash, male/male. Rated T , or M for safety. Because being Princess as strange as it looks..
1. Chapter 1

a/n: the characters from Princess Princess PLUS, or sequel from Princess Princess by Zaou Taishi or Mikiyo Tsuda. I found the book by accident, so google it, or yahoo! it if you wanna read the actual manga.

That, and this is drabbles that mainly around the 2 new princesses, Matsuoka Kiriya and Izumi TOmoe. Other chara from Princess Princess may appear, as was my original chara..

for now,

Please enjoy..

* * *

Izumi never noticed before, even when they were kinda sharing bath at some point. Maybe Izumi didn't want being caught gawking at Matsuoka or the steam from the tub clouding his judgment. Whatever it was, now Izumi can't tear his eyes from Matsuoka's chest.

Sure, the shorter boy skin as white as he saw beforehand. Izumi just staring openly when he was expected to change into their first Princess costume for fitting and being self conscious as always, Matsuoka fidgeting under the scrutinized eyes.

"What?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Izumi smiled benignly before looked up at his raven haired friend, "I just noticed that Matsuoka really scrawny."

Deliberately, Izumi trailed his fingers on Matsuoka's ribs, "You should eat more."

If Matsuoka noticed that Izumi's hand linger way too long, he didn't make any comment and just shrugged it off. The brunette always touchy feely with him. Deep down, Izumi was glad too that Matsuoka didn't look suspicious about that. No way he'll tell him that Matsuoka has the cutest pink nipple he has ever seen without creeping the teen out of his shell. Besides, Matsuoka's skin just as smooth as it look.

Too bad he had to withdraw his hand, Izumi thought with a little sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Matsuoka isn't touchy feely people while his Princess partner, Izumi, is his opposite. Or so he thought with a grimace.

"Matsuoka, why don't we holding hands from now on?" ask Izumi in the middle of their little research about girls, the courtesy of being Princess.

Matsuoka gave a surprised look and muttered a very intelligent, "Huh?"

"Look, it's normal for girls to hold hands with their friends," Izumi pointed in many direction where yes, many girls holding their friend's hand at some point or another.

"But…we're not girls," Matsuoka pointed out hesitantly.

"Well, we were expected as Princess… So, why don't we practiced on that as well?"

Matsuoka gave a really hesitant look about this idea, more so because he has no strong opinion to object it.

"I guess it's okay if you don't want to. They will still pay us greatly even if we don't (holding hands), right?"

Matsuoka sweat dropped. He didn't want to be accused as someone that only receive the payment without doing works. One thing the bespectacled teen knew for sure, sometimes he just can't say no to Izumi and his childish whim.


	3. Chapter 3

If asked what Izumi like the most right now, the quite tall teen will answer 'Matsuoka' without hesitation. I mean, just look at his eyes when Matsuoka Kiriya become the object of the conversation, in good terms of course otherwise he'll strangle you. You'd never knew the true men's power even if they were wearing dress in daily basis. It wasn't exaggerating if we say that Izumi worships Matsuoka like a good saint to his God.

So, he normally would touching the raven haired boy in every given chance. Though he definitely like it more when Matsuoka touch him, willingness aside.

"Ouch!" Izumi winced when his legs skin make contact with another surface. It hadn't bleed at all but the angry red marks it left on his skin more than slightly noticeable, with him wearing really short pants and all.

"Are you okay, Izumi?" Matsuoka asked with genuine concern for it wasn't the first time Izumi let out similar sounds.

Izumi gave Matsuoka a really pitiful sight, "It's okay, Matsuoka. I just being careless with razor again. Hahahaha.." The addition of not funny laugh will enhance the desirable effect.

Matsuoka sighed lightly, "You really are hopeless with that one. Let me take a look."

Izumi lifted his knee so Matsuoka could inspect closer. The shorter boy can see clearly how bad it was. And it was bad, considering the many light but long cut and more of the smaller ones.

"Have you applied ointment?" Matsuoka asked when he done.

"No..I haven't. it's just minor cuts anyway."

"It could be nasty if you didn't treat it well," Matsuoka said before leaving their shared quarter.

Not long after, Matsuoka had return with the medication. They fell silent as Matsuoka applied the ointment gently, and how could Izumi reject such nice treatment? Besides, Matsuoka looked perfect from his position, just between his legs and lift one of it, even if it just for as simple a thing as applying medicine.

"Next time," Matsuoka looked up at the boy seated in the chair, "let me shaving your legs."

Izumi nodded with a blush. By all means, Izumi isn't as innocent as he looks.


End file.
